The Scroll of Egypt
by TheLoneIdiot
Summary: Nigel's life is in danger as Sydney looks for an ancient scroll. (NEW ENDING!)
1. Default Chapter

1 The Scroll of Egypt  
  
Professor Sydney Fox glanced at her teaching assistant Nigel Bailey. Nigel was reading a book called Mysteries of the Egyptian Pharaohs, and he didn't notice her come in. "Oh, Hi Syd!" Karen, her secretary called as she walked out of Sydney's office, small stack of paper in her hand. Nigel looked up from his book and smiled. "Hello, Syd! I didn't see you come in." He greets her. Sydney smiles back at Nigel then asked him to come into her office. "Is something wrong, Sydney?" He asks, concern in his voice as they entered her office. "No." Sydney said, smiling to reassure him, "Do you remember the name 'Tim DeBry'?" Nigel thought for a moment before saying, "Isn't that the man who called last week, saying it was urgent?"  
  
"Yes. Same man. I just got off the phone with him. Well, he wants us to look for a scroll that is believed to tell the burial places of all the Pharaohs." Nigel looked at Sidney, interest in his eyes. "Where…Where is this scroll said to be?" Sidney paused for a moment, putting some papers in her desk. "Tim didn't want to say it over the phone. Someone else, who Tim referred to as Smith, is also looking for the scroll. Apparently, Smith is working for someone who wanted the bodies so he could sell them to small science labs or museums for a high price. Smith would get half the profit." Nigel nodded. They had seen people like Smith on relic hunts before. "Will DeBry tell us where at a meeting?" Nigel asked. "Yes. He said that he would meet us here." Nigel nodded and left, sitting at his desk he picked up his book again. Sydney thought about some of the adventures they had been on. Once, she remembered, they had to find the head of a nun that had been dead for four hundred years. One other adventure was one that was remembered with emotion. Sydney had been shot and captured by a band of angry men in Russia. She had been tricked into believing that Nigel was dead. For Sydney, the idea that Nigel could be dead was not a realistic one. When she found Nigel alive she had never before in her life felt so happy and relived to see someone. "Syd?" Karen poked her head in the door, stirring Sydney from her thoughts, "DeBry's here." Sydney walked out of her office and saw Tim DeBry standing in the doorway, a bag strung over his shoulder. "Sydney." DeBry said, stepping forward. Sydney nodded in greeting and introduced Nigel, who was now standing next to her. "This is my associate Nigel Bailey. Nigel, this is Dr. Tim DeBry." Nigel and DeBry shook hands, then the trio headed into Sydney's office. "Where is this relic at?" Sydney asked, beckoning for DeBry to sit down. Nigel stood a few feet behind DeBry's chair. "The scroll is said to be in a secret passage below," DeBry paused, as if not wanting to disclose the location of the relic, "In a secret passage below the Great Pyramid."  
  
"Do you have any materials or resources to help us find this passage?" Sydney asked, looking up at Nigel. "Yes." DeBry said, reaching into his bag. DeBry pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Sydney. Sydney pulled two small parchments; a map and some hieroglyphs. Sydney studied them for a moment before saying "Nigel? Can you tell what this says?" Nigel moved up to the desk and put his glasses on for a better look. He examined the paper, his brow furrowed. Looking up, he said, "I can't make it all out, but it looks like it says something like 'For left is right, and right is wrong or in the end you will be gone'." DeBry nodded enthusiastically. "I've heard things about this passage. Things like, if you take one wrong turn, make on wrong move, you die." He paused, "One man, David Allocate went in the passage looking for the scroll, and he never came out!" Nigel studied the man sitting in the chair, fidgeting nervously. This wasn't at all like the calm, cool guy that Syd had described him as. Sydney put the map down and walked out of her office. "Karen? Could you get three tickets for the first plane to leave for Cairo in the morning?" Karen smiled, "Sure." DeBry leapt out of his chair, knocking Nigel down in the process, and exclaimed "No!" Sydney spun around and looked at him. "I won't be going with you." Sydney looked at him one more moment before looking at Nigel, who just stood up from the unexpected blow. Sydney turned back to Karen, whose eyebrows were raised in interest. "Two then?" She asked. Sydney nodded, then escorted DeBry to the door. Tuning around, she looked at Nigel. "Are you all right?" She asked. Nigel nodded and said, "I'm fine. I just would like to know what that was about." Sydney looked out the door where the man had left and said, "Me, too." 


	2. twoII2

Part 2  
  
Nigel sighed and looked out the plane window. He and Sydney had a rocky start to this relic hunt. At the airport they had a quarrel with airport officials about the legitimacy of their tickets, and the time it took to prove that the tickets were legit nearly made them miss their flight. Looking over at Sydney he smiled slightly, his boss was busy with something on her laptop. Something had been bothering Sydney since they met this morning. Nigel guessed that it was the way that Debry acted in the office. Sydney had told Nigel that morning that Debry was usually cool and calm, smooth in everything he did. Nigel looked out the window again, praying that the little girl behind him would fall asleep. She had been screaming or singing 'Do you know the muffin man?' the whole time. A few minutes passed and an announcement came over the intercom. Nigel could barely hear the announcement over the little girl's screaming, but he made out the words 'Landing,' 'Cairo,' and 'seatbelts.' Nigel put his seatbelt on and looked idly out the window again as he felt the plane slowly start to descend.  
  
Sydney looked around the airport lobby for Nigel. The crowd had separated them while on their way to pick up the luggage. "Sydney Fox?" A voice behind her said. Spinning around, Sydney found herself facing a bearded man wearing navy blue from his loose fitting sport coat to his shoes. "Yes?" Sydney asked, scanning the room for Nigel, while still keeping her eye on the stranger. "I'm David Edwards. I'm here to escort you to your hotel and assist you in your relic hunt. Tim Debry hired me." Sydney nodded to Edwards before saying, "I have to find my friend first."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Bailey? He's already waiting for us." Edwards said, beckoning her to follow. Sydney picked up her bags and followed Edwards outside. Sydney saw Nigel standing by a post in the parking lot. Sydney crossed the street with Edwards, then the trio entered to parking lot. Nearing a black car, Edwards pulled out his keys. "Not exactly the most colorful of people, is he?" Sydney commented more than asked. Nigel nodded his head in agreement. Once inside Sydney secured her bag and herself, which later paid off, for she often found herself wondering how Edwards got a license, or if he even had one. "What do you know about Parker Smith, Sydney?" Edwards asked after he quit driving like a maniac. "Parker Smith? That's his full name, I suppose?" Sydney asked, looking in her mirror at Nigel, whose eyes were still very wide. "Well, Smith is working for Brian Brent. Brent looks to sell the scroll for the most money he can weasel out of the highest bidder, if that gives you any idea of what he's like." Sydney nodded. "What else do you know about him?" Sydney asked. "Nothing, accept he has a small head start on us." Pulling up to a hotel, Edwards said, "Just say who you are and they will show you to your rooms. Meet me in the lobby at nine-thirty tomorrow morning."  
  
Sydney looked around the large room, wondering who exactly had paid for the rooms. Whoever put up the money didn't spare any luxuries. The bed was one of the biggest she had ever seen in a hotel room, and the bathroom was almost big enough to be considered a room in itself. She dropped her bag beside her bed and knocked on the door that connected her room to Nigels' room. "Come in, Syd." Nigel called. Stepping inside, she saw Nigel siting on his bed, examining the map and riddle again. "Find anything?" She asked, sitting next to him. "Nothing." Nigel sighed and looked up at Sydney. "I just can't figure out the first lines, and it's starting to frustrate me." Sydney smiled at her friend, "Look, Nigel. Don't let it frustrate you. It's late, so why don't you get some sleep?" She suggested. Nigel looked again at the papers then back up at Sydney. "Ok." He agreed, suppressing a yawn. Sydney smiled and walked back into her room. Nigel watched as his boss left, then looked at the parchment one last time that night. Nigel was shocked to realize that he had been reading two of the symbols wrong. He looked at the paper again, and it all came together.  
  
"Forever silent as a stone,  
  
And you will find the secret tomb.  
  
For left is right and right is wrong,  
  
Or in the end you will be gone."  
  
He read. "Sydney?" He called. Sydney came into his room, then saw the parchment in his hand. "What is it, Nigel?" She asked. "I figured it out." Nigel told her. "How much did you find?" Nigel read the riddle to Sydney, who asked, "Do you have any idea what it means?" Nigel shook his head. Sydney nodded. "You did a good job Nigel." She said, smiling at her assistant, "But you really should get some sleep." Nigel nodded. "I'll be able to now." He replied. Sydney nodded; she understood what he meant. As she walked back into her room, Nigel said "Good night, Sydney."  
  
"Night, Nigel." Sydney replied. Sydney closed the door and climbed into bed, grateful for the sleep. 


	3. threeIII3

"Good morning, Sydney." Nigel said, handing her a cup of coffee. "Morning." Sydney said. She took a grateful sip of her coffee before saying, "Thanks." Nigel nodded then asked, "Where are we going to meet Edwards?" Sydney took another sip of her coffee before replying, "In the main lobby in about twenty minutes." Nigel nodded and started looking idly around. "Either the girl from the plane is here, or I am hearing things…" Nigel thought. Sydney ordered her breakfast, and then the two headed for the lobby.  
  
Nigel scanned the room, looking for Edwards. "There he is." Sydney said, pointing to the door. Edwards had just entered. Sydney and Nigel walked up to Edwards, who said. "Good morning. First, we'll go to my car," At this statement, Sydney saw Nigel's eyes go wide, "Then I'll explain what we're going to do today." Edwards held the door for Sydney, then Nigel followed her out. As Edwards led the way, Nigel asked, "Sydney? Are you sure it's safe to ride with him?" Sydney looked over at Nigel, "No. But he is helping."  
  
"Getting us all killed in an accident won't help much, will it?" Nigel demanded. Sydney started to say something, when Edwards turned around. He opened his car and Sydney and Nigel climbed inside. Edwards proceeded to tell of the days plan. "First I'll take you to the area, then we'll start looking for some clues that will help us find the chamber…"  
  
"Wait." Nigel interrupted, "Sydney, do you remember how DeBry said that someone had already found the entrance?" Sydney nodded and looked at Edwards. "If it's already been found, then why do we have to look for it?" She asked suspiciously. "Well first, DeBry has become a total madman and you can rarely trust what he says," Edwards said, "And second the man who found it never came out. Did DeBry say anything about that?" Edwards pointed the question at Nigel. "Yes, He did. But I thought the same thing you do at first, DeBry is insane." Nigel replied. "Didn't this guy leave any records of where he thought the entrance was?" Sydney asked. Edwards shook his head and looked back at the road. "That's why we need to look for it. " Edwards concluded. Nigel sighed and looked out the window, but quickly choose to look at the parchment in his hand, listening as Edwards explained exactly how important the paper was.  
  
David Edwards stepped out of his car and surveyed the area. He watched as Sydney got out of his car as well. "Sydney is a unique woman", Edwards thought. "And she knows what she is doing. Nigel Bailey." Edwards looked at the Englishman as he talked with Sydney. "He's a smart kid. Nigel's sense of observation is good. He may cause some trouble for us, though." Edwards looked around the area and said, "I don't get it. My team was suppose to be here."  
  
"Your team?" Nigel asked. "Yes, my team, I hired a few men from the local towns who had some relic hunting experience. They were suppose to be here." Edwards explained. "Nigel, look." Sydney said, indicating a small truck that was coming slowly closer. A small Hispanic man stepped out of the car, looking around nervously. "Senor Edwards?" He asked in a thick accent. Edwards stepped forward, "Si?" he asked. "I come about your team. They…They left."  
  
"Si, I know that!" Edwards said. "Well, they…they were scared. A man came. He…He said that if they help you find the scroll, He…He would kill them." The man still was looking around nervously. "Well, who was it?" Edwards demanded. "I… I do not know senor, Please!" The stranger pleaded, backing into his truck. Edwards backed down, and looked at Sydney. "What do we do now? It's your call, Sydney." Sydney smiled slightly and said, "We can live without them." 


	4. fourIIII4

Nigel studied the two doors in front of him. One lead to the scroll, and the other was a death trap. "Sydney? Do you remember the riddle?" Nigel asked, looking over his shoulder. "Yeah. The one DeBry gave to us?" Sydney asked, stepping forward. "Yeah, that one. I think this is where it comes into play. 'For left is right and right is wrong.' It must be referring to these doors." Nigel explained. Sydney walked up to the door on the left and examined it. There was a hollow spot on the door that looked like the outline of a sun. "We're missing a piece." She said, looking back at Nigel and Edwards. "Wait," Edwards said, reaching into his bag. "What?" Nigel asked. "I found this on a dig sight a few months ago." He handed Sydney a golden sun piece with the Eye of Ra painted boldly in the middle. "Why did you keep it?" Nigel asked. "Well, when I found it DeBry was still sane. Anyway, he told me about these doors and the missing key. I felt as if the sun was a part of something bigger. I never got to find out what exact roll it played in the Scroll's story, until now." Edwards explained. Nigel looked over at Sydney. Sydney knew that Nigel didn't trust Edwards. Sydney handed Nigel the sun figure. Nigel walked up to the door and placed the figure in its slot. He turned to figure to the left, the back again. The door creaked, then slowly opened. Sydney smiled. "Good work." She said as she passed by Nigel, entering the chamber. She pulled out her flashlight and Edwards followed her, and Nigel brought up the rear. 'Nigel doesn't like or trust Edwards much. Something about the man really bothers him It's to obvious.' "Sydney? Nigel said, grabbing Sydney's arm. "What is it?" Sydney asked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Look." Nigel said pointing to a statue about four feet in front of them that had a nasty looking ax, then to a peculiar stone on the floor. Sydney looked at the statue for a moment, then down at the stone. Had she continued to think instead of watching were she was going, she could have been the ax's next victim. Sydney looked at Nigel and smiled, then they continued on.  
  
Nigel glanced around the chamber. "Four traps for something this important?" He asked, "I don't like it, Sydney."  
  
"You're right, Nigel. It was too easy. I don't like it either." Sydney said, looking around. Sydney looked at the pillar in the middle of the room. It was about three feet high, and completely painted over in hieroglyphs. On the top of the pillar was a gold box. "That's the scroll." Edwards said, "it's in there." Sydney nodded then stepped cautiously into the room. "Sydney!" Nigel shouted as the long strand of arrows shot out of the wall. "No." Edwards said sternly, holding Nigel forcefully back when he tried to run and help Sydney. "Sydney? Sydney, are you ok?" Nigel called again. "I'm fine." Sydney said, standing up.  
  
Nigel sighed and stepped forward. "Wait!" Sydney said suddenly, "Ok, look. Jump over the first row of bricks. It may be that all of them set something off." Nigel nodded and jumped over the bricks, and Edwards did the same. Sydney walked up to the altar in the middle of the room and tried to open the small box. It was locked, so Sydney used her knife to pick the lock. "Nigel, come here." She said, smiling. Nigel walked past Edwards, not noticing that he was pulling a gun. Sydney showed Nigel the scroll. "If this really is it," Nigel said, "Then we really have just unlocked the secrets of the pharaohs." Sydney nodded and turned back to the box. She placed the scroll back in the box. Turning around, Sydney faced Edwards pointing his gun at Nigel, who was being held next to him, his eyes focused on the gun. "Give me the scroll and I'll let Nigel go." Edwards said, extending his hand. "No. You could, or would, kill Nigel and run." Sydney said defiantly. "Perhaps now I can tell you who I'm *really* working for?"  
  
"Parker Smith." Sydney said flatly. "Give the relic, or.." Edwards stopped deliberately and switched he gun to his right had to his left, the grabbed Nigel's arm with his now free hand. "Ask all my past enemies, I am a man of my word. I swear to let you go if you give me the relic and give it to me now." Edwards cocked his pistol and aimed it at Nigel's head. "Just put the box down by my feet and I'll leave you alone. As will my boss." Sydney sighed at put the box down a few feet in front of Edwards. "Sydney?" Nigel asked, looking at her. "Good, Sydney." Edwards said, letting Nigel go and walking up to get the box. As Edwards reached down to pick up the scroll, Sydney hid him on the back of the head. Edwards stood, anger written all over his face. Sydney rendered him senseless with a kick to the stomach followed by a punch to the face, then picked the golden relic herself. "You Ok?" She asked, looking at Nigel. "Just fine." Nigel replied. "Good, lets get out of here." Sydney said. "I agree with that." Nigel muttered, picking up the gun that Edwards had dropped.  
  
Outside, hidden in the shadows, Parker Smith watched as Sydney Fox and Her assistant, Nigel Bailey, escaped from Edwards. Smith shook his head. As incompetent as Edwards was, he was going to help Smith get the scroll. 


	5. FiveIIIII5

Nigel grabbed his duffel bag and quickly packed all his belongings into it. He could hear Sydney talking on her phone with Karen, trying to get on the first flight out of the country. Sydney looked frustrated as she walked into Nigel's room. "Stop packing, Nigel." Sydney said, "Karen can't get a flight until tomorrow morning." Nigel looked up at Sydney, "Do you think it would be all right to stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, just be ready to get up early in the morning. The next open flight is at four-thirty." Sydney replied. Nigel nodded and Sydney went back into her room. Nigel sighed and decided to get some sleep.  
  
Nigel opened his eyes at the sound of someone entering his room. He looked over at his clock, but couldn't read it through eyes still blurred by sleep. As his sight cleared a little bit, Nigel could make out a dark figure moving across the room and it definitely wasn't Sydney. Looking at the clock again, he could make out the numbers, it was twelve fourteen. Looking at the person again, he saw them grab his bag, and pull something out of it. Nigel jumped out of his bed, and turning the light on he saw a man holding the relic. "Hey, you can't…" Nigel felt the cloth cover his nose and mouth, and the smell was strange, and sickeningly sweet. Nigel's vision blurred, and he blacked out. David Edwards looked up at his boss. Parker Smith nodded and said in a hushed voice, "Get him out of here." Smith no longer cared about stealing the relic, he had Bailey and that's all he needed. 


	6. SixIIIIII6

"Nigel are you…Nigel?" Sydney looked around the room for a sign of her friend. "Nigel?" Sydney looked out into the hall, then went back into Nigel's room. Sydney picked up the scroll from where it lay, out of the box and unraveled on the floor by Nigel's bed. She picked the relic up and put the box on Nigel's bed and turned and went back into her room. Sydney picked up her knife and put it in its sheath on her boot. As she was getting her crossbow, Nigel's phone rang. Sydney ran back into her friend's room and picked up the phone. "Nigel?" She asked hopefully. On the other line she heard and unfamiliar voice say "Tell her!" the she heard Nigel say "Ow! Fine! I'll tell Sydney!"  
  
"Nigel?" Sydney said into the phone again, "Nigel where are you?" Sydney heard a sigh and then Nigel came onto the phone. "Syd…Sydney? They want you to bring the scroll to the sphinx…" Nigel cut off, and another voice came on. "By sunrise!" and the phone went dead. Sydney looked at the phone, before hanging it up and walking out the door.  
  
Two short chapters, I know, but hopefully I can get this story going again in the next chapter. For the reviewer who asked, I'll try to fix the paragraphs. Sorry it took so long to get this part up! 


	7. Seven77

Sydney stepped out of her car and looked at the Sphinx, which stood in front of her. She recognized Edward's' car, which was parked a mile back, on the main road. Looking around, Sydney saw no sign of Nigel. Suddenly, a low rumbling noise came from the Sphinx, startling Sydney for a moment. Edwards emerged from a chamber, with the entrance between the front paws. "Sydney!" Edwards turned to enter the chamber again, but Sydney was already onto him. Wasting no time, Sydney punched Edwards in the face, knocking him unconscious, and relieved him of his pistol. Sydney ran down the narrow passage, and came out into a small room. Nigel was tied to a chair in the back of the room. Sydney pulled her dagger out and cut the ropes that held Nigel to the chair. Nigel stood up and pulled the gag away from his mouth. "Are you Ok?" Sydney asked. Nigel nodded and said, "Fine, but he's still here."  
  
"Who's he?" Sydney asked, looking at her assistant, then around the room. "Me." Sydney spun around and saw a man step out of the shadows. "Need I introduce myself?" Sydney looked at Nigel and back at the man. "Parker Smith." Nigel stated, though Sydney already knew that. "I'm glad you could make it, Miss Fox. Where's the scroll?" Smith cocked his pistol and waved it in her direction and said, "Did you bring it?" Smith shook his head when Sydney didn't say anything, "Too bad." He said, aiming his gun at Nigel. Sydney kicked the pistol out of Smith's hand and grabbed her knife. Smith charged at Sydney, trying to knock her down. Sydney jumped out of Smith's way, and her knife sliced his leg. Smith stumbled and looked at Sydney, anger consumed in his eyes. Smith drew another pistol and cocked it, when Nigel came up behind him with a vase and broke it over Smith's head. Smith fell backward and lay still. "Thanks." Sydney put her knife back in its sheath in her boot, then turned with her back facing Smith. "No problem at all. Are you Ok Sydney?" Nigel asks, concerned. "I'm still alive, that's good right?" Sydney replied. Nigel smiled slightly and looked over at Smith again and was horrified to see him pulling the trigger on Sydney's back. "Look out, Syd!" Nigel exclaimed, grabbing Sydney by her arms and spinning her around. Sydney heard the gun go off, and all she saw was the chaotic grin on Smith's face. Sydney's world fell with her heart as Nigel collapsed into her. Smith didn't need to worry about his world anymore. He was dead. 


	8. EightIIIIIIII8

Sydney felt as if she had stared a hole through the waiting room clock. Suddenly, the door to the ER swung open and a doctor walked out. "Sydney Fox?" The man asked, looking around at the few people who were in the room. "Yes?" Sydney almost jumped out of her seat. "I'm Dr. Anthony Patcin. I've been working on Mr. Bailey." "How is he?" Sydney asked, anxiously. "The bullet is still lodged in his back. He needs surgery to have it removed." Dr. Patcin looked at a few papers on his clipboard before continuing. "There are three ways this could go: One, Nigel could pull through just fine and be back on his feet in a few months, two, Nigel could end up paralyzed for life, or three, He could die." Sydney slowly sat back down, forcing the tears back. "Could I see him?" She asked, looking back up at Dr. Patcin. "Yes, but just for a moment." Sydney followed Patcin into Nigel's room, where he was propped in a strange position to support his back. "Nigel, please." Sydney said quietly, "I need you. You have to pull through. You're my best friend." Without warning a young nurse walked in with a small tray in her hand. On the tray was a syringe and a small bottle. The nurse took the syringe and pulled some medicine out of the bottle. Avoiding Sydney's face, the nurse began injecting the medicine into Nigel's arm. "Sydney, you need to.Nurse, what are you doing?" Dr. Patcin looked at the bottle of medicine. "These shots weren't supervised, or approved!" The nurse looked at Sydney and took off running, with Syd on her heals. The nurse ran into a packed elevator and the doors closed on Sydney. Syd cursed under her breath and ran down the nearest stairs. The nurse was nowhere to be seen as Sydney hurried back up the stairs. "What happen?" Sydney almost screamed at Dr. Patcin as he rushed Nigel back into the ER. "Something in the medicine that nurse had side affects with other meds already in him. They caused him to go into shock, and he just started these seizures." Sydney looked down the hall as the doctors and nurses wheeled her friend into the ER. Syd couldn't help but wonder if she had sacrificed her best friend for the sake of a relic. 


	9. NineIIIIIIIII9

Sydney couldn't believe that she had allowed Patcin to talk her into sending Nigel to Florida, even if he was accompanying them. Nigel had a bullet wound in his back, and all Patcin was worried about was his reputation. This Johnston had better have a damn good hospital. Sydney thought, looking out the window.  
  
"Where is Johnston? I thought you said he was going to meet us here?" Sydney demanded as she pushed Nigel along in a wheelchair. "That's him, right there." Patcin said, pointing to a tall man in a dark coat. The man walked over to them. "Hello, Anthony!" He said, shaking Patcin's hand. He then extended his hand to Sydney "I'm Greg Jonhston. I guess this is Mr. Bailey?" Sydney just nodded. Johnston looked at Nigel, then said, "Come on. The ambulance is outside waiting." 


	10. TenIIIIIIIIII10

Sydney walked into Nigel's room with Karen. Johnston had just told her that Nigel was awake and wanted to see her. Sydney smiled at Nigel as she entered the room. "Syd? Karen?" Nigel looked better, and her could lift his head up now. Karen gave Nigel a hug, and Sydney followed in suite with the same treatment. "How do you feel?" Syd asked.  
  
"All right, except--" Nigel stopped. Karen thought she should leave, and she slipped out unnoticed. "Except what?" Sydney asked. "Execept that I can't move my legs very much." Nigel repiled. "What?" Sydney asked. "Dr. Johnston wants me to take some basic therapy so I can walk again." Nigel explained, "But he says I'll be fine." Sydney nodded and looked over her shoulder for Karen. Seeing that the secretary wasn't there, Sydney looked back at Nigel. Seeing her friend make a full recovery was gratifying to her. She had her best friend and she had the scroll. Sydney stood up and gave Nigel a hug. "Thank you, Nigel." She said. "For what?" Nigel asked. Sydney just smiled. 


	11. ElevenIIIIIIIIIII11

Nigel was glad to finally be leaving the hospital in Florida and returning home, but he still had a few weeks until the doctor would let him out of the wheelchair. Sydney had been at the hospital for two of the three weeks that Nigel had stayed there, helping with his therapy. "Ready to go home now, aren't you Nigel?" Karen asked smiling as she met with Sydney and Nigel on their way out. "More than ready. Nothing sounds better than going home."  
  
David Edwards watched the trio as they left the hospital, accompanied by a doctor. Edwards left the hospital through another door, cursing under his breath. He had come to hate Sydney and Nigel, and he was determined to meet them again. 


End file.
